


A date for a bomb

by thatonefandomjumper



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: And Carla is sick of it, Black Markets, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Monty is a snarky boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandomjumper/pseuds/thatonefandomjumper
Summary: In the mission "Things that go boom" Monty asks Carla to go on a date with him in exchange for deactivating the listening device on the old principles booms. She reluctantly agrees, but is definitely not looking forward to it. Monty, on the other hand is going to make sure he wins her heart.Together they're going to be a force to be reckoned with. He'll make sure of it.
Relationships: Carla/Monty (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 30





	A date for a bomb

Carla stood in front of the sketchy alleyway that Monty had told her too meet him in front of. 

She wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just a green summer dress and a black leather jacket she had thrown on while leaving the house. This was her first ever date. And she wasn't looking forward too it at all. The only reason she had agreed to this was so that the dweeb would deactivate the listening device on that Jerome kid's bomb. Just for that, this date was worth it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little curious. She didn't really know why that wheelchair bound nerd had wanted her too meet him here though. 

This was the sketchiest part of the city and she rarely visited it. Her parents had dropped her off at a Mcglobs fast food restaurant that was a fifteen minuet walk away from the alleyway she was currently stationed in front of. She didn't want them getting suspicious so she told them they were meeting there, although her parents probably wouldn't have minded too much if she told them where they were actually meeting considering her little... projects in the garage. 

Carla looked at her watch. It was 6:27. She would have expected Monty to show up by now since date would supposedly start in three minuets. She just sighed and looked around the street. It was unfamiliar too her and was also pretty dirty. Was this where Monty lived? She doubted it. He was able to afford a wheelchair and from unrelated personal experience, she knows those thing are expensive. 

"And look who actually showed up. I was afraid that you would dich on me since you didn't seem to be too exited when I confronted you about the date." 

Oh god. He's here. She was so not looking forward too this. 

Carla turned around too see a redhead kid whit glasses wearing a smug grin staring up at her from the wheelchair he sat in. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a read bow tie, normal blue jeans and a bag hanging from his chair. His smug was awfully annoying too look at. Jesh, she was going to have too look at that all evening? God, please someone save her. 

Monty on the other hand was ecstatic. His date had actually showed up! He wouldn't have expected her not to though considering he had a giant laser canon on the back of his wheelchair. He wasn't even sure if Carla knew that but from what kind of girl she was he wouldn't be surprised. 

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get this over with. Why the hell did you want too meet here. Are dark alleyways just you're go too when you do stuff over all" Carla snarled while avoiding looking in his eyes "Honestly it wouldn't surprise me" 

"Not exactly" Monty replied "But there are a few things here that I have no doubt you will like" His grin became wider as he pushed his wheelchair into the alleyway. Carla took of after him. She followed him through the narrow streets while making a mental map of where she came from. A small part of her regretted not bringing the bomb she just made. Then she could blow this guy to smithereens, while another part of her brain screamed that she needed that bomb too blow a hole between the principles office and the janitors closet. That was the sole reason she was doing this. 

After around a five minuet walk the alleyway ended and in front of them was what she could only assume to be some kind of market. It wasn't big, she could practically see the whole thing just in the entrance. There were only a few people actually buying stuff and they all looked sketchy as hell. She looked over at Monty or some sort of explanation of why he took her here instead of just a normal market place. He only looked at her and then gestured a signal to follow him. 

After around a five minuet walk the alleyway ended and in front of them was what she could only assume to be some kind of market. It wasn't big. Only around six too seven stands where set up. She could practically see the whole thing just in the entrance of it. There were only a few people actually buying stuff and they all looked sketchy as hell. She looked over at Monty or some sort of explanation of why he took her here instead of just a normal market place. He only looked at her and then gestured a signal to follow him. 

"So, I would actually be pretty grateful if you gave me an explanation on why exactly we are here? Is this where you get all the stuff you sell or something?" Carla asked. She had started to glance around the market place at this point. One of the stands had some sort of weird chemicals. One of them looked similar too the chemical she saw Felix carry around sometimes. And another one had some sort of green goo, the same kind she once saw leek from Penny's neck. They were both hideously expensive. 

"No, the stuff I sell is mostly just junk I find at home. This place however, is where I get all the parts of my other projects. Well use too. The new school already has all the things I use to buy here. I see Doctor Danner doesn't have much regards for the law." Monty stopped in front of one of the stands. It appeared too have robotic and mettle stuff set up. The man running it looked down at them. He kind of looked like the new janitor, but he had hair. It was also blond and dirty and his face and arms appeared to have a few scars. 

"Ah, Monty! What a lovely surprise. Last time you came was weeks ago." The man looked a little closer at Monty and narrowed his eyes "And now I see why. How did that happen" He pointed at the wheelchair that Monty was sitting in with a questionable look. 

"Actually that happened just yesterday. I haven't been able too come because I was saving some money too buy that precision upgrader you had. Luckily I was able to get my hand on some stuff too sell too you, in exchange for that upgrader. Plus now I have medical bills too pay so money is ten times more valuable." Monty dug in his pocket for a bit before taking up a few spare chips and robot parts. Carla immediately recognized them as spare parts from the robot they had been learning about in science class. Did Monty tamper with the robot to get these? She wouldn't be surprised if he did. Even though she knew Doctor Danner would definitely not be happy with someone tampering with his hydraulic press but it was a while until the next robotics lesson so he would probably not figure out who did it. 

"And about the wheelchair." Monty said "It was just an encounter with a crazy janitor." The man silently nodded and started digging around in a few of the boxes that were scattered around the stand Eventually he picked up something similar looking too Penny's laser beam but with a few notable differences. This one had a lot more wires picking out of it and the mettle looked cheaper. Monty happily excepted it, handed the man the parts and chips, along with some money, and finished off by saying a quick "Pleasure doing business with ya." 

"Wow, all right then. Is this all were here for. You buying some stuff from a wierdo!" Carla knew she was being unfair. Monty definitely had more plans than just bringing her here But honestly. She didn't care. She was feed up of being here, on this date. Monty gave her a questioning look and raised a brow. "Of course not. I just decided to finish buying this before I showed you... this." Monty garbed her nhand and started moving towards another stand. This one was a bit smaller and had fewer items. Carla yanked her hand away from Monty and took a closer look. Her mouth fell wide open. "Are these... GRENADES!" 

Monty fixed his glasses and gave her a smug smile. "Well of course. This place sells all sorts of illegal stuff. This is one of the only places in town." Carla raised an eyebrow. "One of?" 

"Yes, one of. There are a few around town, but this is the biggest and best, in my opinion." Carla was a bit suspicious. In all her five years on this earth she heard about market places like this they were super dangerous. Of course she didn't have anything against danger. Heck, she was trying to blow a hole in the wall in her kindergarten for crying out loud. She was mostly wondering how Monty found this place. 

"Are you interested in buying anything" Monty said as he picked up one of the grenades and handed them off too Carla. "Thing's here aren't too expansive if you trade thing's. The owner of this particular stand actually ows me a favor so I might get one for free if you like" Carla examined the deadly weapon. "How come he ows you a favor." She questioned as she fiddled with the pin. "I helped him fix one of the time bombs that had accidentally gone off. It was a few moths ago and I don't think I will be needing anything here soon. So I'm fine with getting it for you." He said as he winked at her. Carla had to resist the urge to cringe. 

Ignoring his previous comment, Carla glanced over at the other items currently present at the stand. There wasn't a lot of variety. Mostly just standard low level explosives. Not strong enough to blow up a wall but definitely strong enough too kill a kindergartener. After a bit of contemplating, she settled on the grenade still clutched in her hand. Monty handed it over to the tall man in front of it and he began examining it. After a short but thorough investigation, the man practically threw the grenade back at them. Carla managed to catch it but stumbled back a few steps from the impact. "Take it, now you can't keep reminding me about that favor every bloody time we talk, even if it has only been a few times." For a moment Monty seemed annoyed at the news presented to him, but almost immediately he put up his usual grin and thanked the man for the grenade, even if he did it in a condescending way. 

"Well, we are basically done here. You done here or should we go get that Mcglob meal.?" Carla looked around the marketplace one more time. She was pretty sure she'd seen everything. Although there were a few things she wanted to ask Monty in particular but there was nothing here she really wanted to look at. "Sure, let's leave." She eventually sighed. 

Wile walking back she took note of the way they were going. Monty seemed to know this path fairly well and took the turns with utmost confidence. When the path came to an end, Carla didn't recognize where they were. This wasn't the alleyway that they had first entered. She turned towards Monty with a questioning look. "Where are we, this is not where we entered." She turned towards him "What are you planning?" Monty simply started pushing himself in a new direction and singled for her to follow. "Relax, this is just a shorter distance from the Mcglob restaurant nearby." 

The Mcglob restaurant? That would actually be quite convenient for Carla. That was the place her parents were going to pick her up from in an hour. They arrived sooner than expected. The place seemed pretty old but it would suffice for now. Monty stationed himself in front of the entrance and put his hand to the door before snakingly saying "Ladies first." Carla rolled her eyes and opened the door herself, not bothering to hold it open for him. 

They sat down on one of the tables. As expected of a fast food restaurant, it wasn't wary clean and not too expensive either. The both of them ordered a Mcglob silly meal with the limited Money Carla had, and everything Monty had left from buying the precision upgrader. Carla picked up the Monstermon card that came with the meal. Ofakatornato. She already has three of those so she could probably try to trade it for something better. Monty took a quick glance at his card before putting it in a bag he had on him, containing the precision upgrader and Carla's grenade. Carla took a bite of her burger and Monty did the same. "Wow, this place has absolutely, no security" Monty commented "We just waltzed in here with a grenade in bag and nobody knows."

"You raze a good point. But you know how things are, a few of kids go missing or killed and the authorities don't seem to care."

"Can't argue with that." 

Monty reached into his bag and started looking for something. Eventually he stopped and pulled up a green flower, neatly wrapped in plastic. "Who long have you been holding on to that?" Carla questioned, unimpressed. "The entire time." Monty replied before handing the flower to Carla. "Take it, it's both a sweet gesture and you can probably use it to scare off that Ozzy kid, ya know, for fun." 

Carla turned around the flower in her hand. She really didn't care that it was a 'sweet gesture' but using it to scare off Ozzy did actually sound kind of fun. She placed the flower on the table and took a handful of fries and showed them into her mouth. 

"So, how did you get crippled anyway. I heard you mention something about a crazy janitor earlier. Were you talking about the new janitor" Carla questioned being genuinely interested in the subject. Monty started fiddling with his glasses while thinking of what to respond with. "Well to cut right to the point. It actually happened yesterday. The janitor had been selling a new recipe he called 'Biscut balls' and I innocently corrected his spelling. To cut to the chase, he wasn't too happy about it and Beat me with his mop until I could no longer move." 

"Huh, interesting." Was all Carla could muster. That wasn't really what she had expected, but it didn't surprise her either. That new janitor had been giving her the crazy vibes all day. "I'm surprised they made you come to school today." "Well I'm not." He simply replied. "They made Jerome come too school today, even though his dad just died. I thought Lilly and Billy got to skip because of that whole experimenting thing but apparently they were just hiding under the school the entire time."

"Yeah, the world is pretty messed up."

"Agreed." 

For around an hour they just sat there and talked. Carla found out Monty's parents had been the one's to show him all the secrets marketplace's themselves, and they two were also in the business. Carla told him about her fascination with explosives and how she'd been doing all sorts of experiments with them since she was a kid. She also told him how she'd started her business of distracting the teachers. She would never admit it, but it was kind of... nice, talking to him. This was just a normal conversation, nothing weird or 'impressive'. They were just talking. 

Around twenty minutes of talking Carla's parents called, telling her they'd arrived to pick her up. Monty reached in his bag and handed Carla the grenade who quickly stuffed it in one of her Jacket pockets, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Then she stood up and heeded for the door "Well, I guess I should leave." "You had fun right?" Carla froze up. Monty had a smug grin on his face as he asked the question. Did she have fun? Honestly, she did. Although Monty was unbearable, she had enjoyed the conversations. And the grenade. She was actually really existed to study it and try to replicate it. "I..."

"Eh, you'd never actually admit it. That much is obvious. So, I have another question. Would you consider a second date?" Carla blinked. Would she go out with him again. 

"Yeah, I would." 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. This is actually my first ever fanfic, so constructive criticism would be helpful. I have been in what I call 'Kindergarten hell' for the past few months so I decided to write this. Carla nor Monty are really my favorite characters, but the idea of them going an a date together just sounded fun. Plus I'm a multi shipper so Carla/Monty isn't my only ship with them. I never really read fluff (I'm all about that angst train) so I hope it came out well!


End file.
